


cintai aku bukan dompetku

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Berkencan dengan Yuno Grinbellior tidak sulit, tapi tetap saja membuat Dante menangis. Alternate Universe. Sugar Daddy! Dante. Asta/Yuno/Dante. boys love dldr.
Kudos: 6





	cintai aku bukan dompetku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Story © Panda Dayo  
> Alternate Universe. Sugar Daddy! Dante.  
> Kelucknutan ini dipersembahkan untuk afi yg rikues Dante/Yuno. Aowkwkwk asuuu sialan ganteng bgt sih si Dante.  
> Asta/Yuno/Dante  
> Don't like don't read
> 
> Happy reading!

Namanya Yuno Grinbellior.

Dia manis, memiliki sepasang mata kuning menawan. Tinggi proposional idaman semua orang, pula berkulit putih dan mulus. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang dan berantakan, tapi itulah daya tariknya. Terutama kalau untuk masalah memeras orang.

_Sebentar?_

Benar, Yuno Grinbellior adalah tukang peras ternama di Kota Spade. Tidak ada dompet yang aman jika berada di sekitarnya. Ia bisa mengosongkan mereka semua dalam sekejap mata. Kekuatan yang mengerikan, bisa dipakai untuk menguasai dunia.

Salah satu korban dari kemanisan Yuno adalah Dante Zogratis, yang baru-baru ini berkenalan dengannya. Tapi bukan hal besar, Dante punya banyak uang. Ia bisa memberi Yuno apa saja yang dia inginkan. Masalahnya ...

"Asta, di blok J ada kedai es krim yang baru buka. Mau ke sana minggu depan?"

... Yuno sudah naksir seseorang. Diketahui gebetannya bernama Asta Staria. Menurut Dante sih, dia tidak ganteng-ganteng amat. Asta tinggal di kota lain, karena itu ia jarang bisa bertemu dengan Yuno. Tapi si manis terlanjur kepelet, dia bisa apa.

Dante tahu Yuno punya banyak _kenalan_ , tapi kalau sampai mengganggu waktu mereka berdua tentu sangat meresahkan. Yuno kerap kali telpon dengan Asta ketika tengah bersamanya. Sambil hahahihi berbonus -hhhhh.

"Dah, Asta!"

Dante mengernyit. "Sudah?"

"Huh?" Yuno memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Om ini mengganggu saja, sudah tahu aku telpon Asta."

_Jleb!_

"Aku tidak melarangmu telpon dengannya, tapi kita kan sedang bersama—"

"Om tidak suka? Ya sudah, aku pergi saja."

_Gusti nu agung! Ucing pala Dante!_

"Bukan begitu, Yuno."

"Terus apa? Tolong ingat, aku di sini cuma karena om membayarku, itu saja."

_Jleb! (2)_

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Tapi Dante akan selalu memaafkannya. Dia sudah terlanjur sayang pada Yuno.

"Hmph. Ya sudah."

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, memutari kota dengan mobil milik Dante. Yuno sesekali bertanya mengenai kegiatannya, membuat Dante senang. Walau dia tahu itu hanya cara kerja Yuno seperti biasa.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah _mall_. Yuno bilang ia ingin membeli sesuatu. Lelaki itu pergi ke bagian elektronik dan membeli alat pembuat jeli. Dante tidak tahu menahu mengenai teknologi masa kini, jadi ia ikut melihat-lihat di dalam toko.

Yuno bilang mau membuatkan jeli untuk Asta pekan depan. Hitung-hitung sebagai kiat mendapatkan hatinya. Yuno memilih alat pembuat jeli sambil cengengesan sendiri. Dante ditinggal dalam rasa hampa.

Yuno tidak pernah minta uang selain bayarannya sebagai pacar sementara. Padahal Dante sudah menawarkan berbagai macam kemewahan kalau dia mau. Sayang, dia sudah kepincut bocah cebol Kota Clover di sebelah (Asta bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya). Padahal banyak orang yang telah datang melamar sebagai pendamping hidupnya, tapi semua itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dante belum mencobanya, sih. Tapi sepertinya boleh juga. Siapa tahu Yuno berubah pikiran.

Yuno datang dengan alat pembuat jeli yang ia inginkan, kemudian mereka menuju tujuan selanjutnya. Ada film baru di bioskop hari ini. Yuno penasaran dan ingin menonton, Dante mah hayuk aja. Apa sih yang enggak buat Yuno.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dante sedikit mencuri pandang. Yuno tidak suka _popcorn_ , jadi ia tidak membelinya tadi. Hanya membawa segelas plastik minuman bersoda.

"Sllrrrpppp."

Suaranya agak mengganggu. Tapi Dante tidak bisa protes ketika melihat pipi pitih Yuno yang kembang kempis menyedot cairan di dalam wadah itu. Dag dig dug rasanya. Inikah yang dinamakan cobaan untuk menggoyahkan iman?

Film mulai diputar, Yuno serius menyimaknya. Tapi Dante masih tidak bisa tenang karena bayangan Yuno yang menyeruput minuman. Dia itu sebenarnya sengaja atau tidak ketika melakukannya? Ini Yuno Grinbellior, berpengalaman sebagai tukang peras selama bertahun-tahun. Bisa saja yang barusan adalah salah satu trik untuk menjebaknya, ' _kan_?

Entah sampai adegan apa, Dante yang masih tidak fokus hanya bisa memegang kepala untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor. Berimajinasi menananini Yuno sangat tidak dia sekali—Dante Zogratis tidak mau dicap sebagai pedofil.

"Om? Ada apa?"

Sepertinya Yuno menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Maka itu ia langsung bertanya padanya. Oh, jangan tatap Dante dengan mata indah itu. Ia jadi semakin ingin melakukan tindakan di luar batas norma.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba Yuno menyodorkan minumannya.

"Kalau haus, bisa minum ini."

Tunggu sebentar. Maksudnya ... Yuno menyuruhnya ... melakukan ciuman tidak langsung?

Dante merasa mendapat secercah harapan.

Tapi tiba-tiba listrik padam. Semua orang panik. Beberapa melewati kursi mereka dan menyebabkan gelas minuman Yuno terjatuh. Ada apa ini?

Lampu menyala setelah lima menit berlalu. Pihak bioskop meminta maaf karena sempat terjadi arus pendek listrik di bagian lain, jadi petugas yang sedang bertugas langsung memadamkan semuanya. Yuno sih tidak apa-apa, daripada ada kebakaran yang terjadi.

Sementara Dante berubah jadi debu.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Om."

Yuno turun dari mobil Dante. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Belum terlalu larut, sebenarnya. Tapi Yuno tidak pernah mau bekerja melebihi waktu tersebut karena dia ingin segera tidur. Begadang adalah musuh kecantikan, begitu katanya.

"Hati-hati, Om." Yuno mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kau juga, Yuno."

Adegan romantis (menurut Dante seorang) itu terpaksa harus terpotong karena sebuah teriakan menggema.

"Yunooo! Kau sudah pulang?"

Dante keselek. Itu Asta. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Aku baru kembali. Asta, kenapa tidak telpon saja?"

"Aku mau meminta tolong, tapi bateraiku habis jadi aku ke sini. Kami kekurangan orang untuk pekerjaan besok. Maaf kalau memaksa, tapi yang kupikirkan cuma Yuno."

Yuno mendadak salah tingkah. Ia memainkan rambut keritingnya sambil menatap malu-malu. Asta sudah jauh-jauh kemari demi dirinya ... dan ia tadi bilang bahwa dia hanya memikirkannya? _Kyaaah_. "A-aku tidak yakin ... "

"Kau sempurna untuk pekerjaan ini! Aku jamin!"

"Ka-kalau Asta yang bilang begitu, apa boleh buat."

Dante yang belum beranjak pergi jadi penasaran. Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan Asta?

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, ya! Akan aku jemput di sini. Kita akan ke kafe dekat stasiun."

Dante jadi ikut penasaran.

* * *

Esok hari, Dante sudah bersiap mengikuti Yuno. Lelaki itu baru keluar dari rumahnya, tak lama kemudian Asta datang dengan membawa sebuah kardus. Yuno menawarkan membantunya, tapi Asta bilang tidak perlu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari tubirware milik Dorothy, tetangga Asta hingga permasalahan raibnya jemuran si pemuda abu jabrik. Yuno bersiul pelan sambil memalingkan muka. Dante yang mengamati dari kejauhan jadi _sweatdrop_. Siapa sangka tukang peras itu adalah orang mesum?

Mereka tiba di kafe dekat stasiun. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah perayaan karena banyak sekali pegawai yang menghias tempat itu. Dante berusaha mendekat agar lebih jelas melihat. Tentu dengan berhati-hati.

"Yuno, maaf merepotkanmu, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Asta. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini."

Lihat, Yuno tersenyum sambil tersipu malu-malu begitu! Dia tidak pernah begitu di depan Dante, tahu! Dalam hati, Dante iri dan mengutuk Asta agar segera modar menuju Yang Ilahi.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Cukup lama hingga membuat jiwa kepo Dante tergugah. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana bersama beberapa pelanggan lain sambil merapatkan topi dan membenahi kacamata yang ia gunakan hari ini sebagai penyamaran. Ia celingukan dan mendapati Yuno mengenakan seragam pegawai. Lengkap dengan notes kecil dan pulpen.

Asta terlihat menyesal. "Tolong catat pesanannya, ya, Yuno. Leopold tidak masuk hari ini jadi aku bingung mencari penggantinya karena aku harus ke kantor cabang untuk menyerahkan laporan."

Yuno meremat pulpen yang ia pegang dengan erat. Ia hanya dianggap sebagai _pengganti_? Kurang ajar. Untung saja Asta tampan. Asal dia jadi suaminya di masa depan, Yuno akan memaafkan.

"Yuno, kau dengar penjelasanku?"

Yuno tersadar dari lamunannya. "I-iya. Aku hanya harus mencatat pesanan saja, ' _kan_?"

"Iya, tolong, ya."

Dante berniat pergi sebelum ketahuan, tapi sialnya Yuno langsung menuju mejanya dan bertanya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Seragam itu tampak cocok bagi Yuno. Tubuh langsingnya tercetak jelas karena ukurannya pas, selain itu, ditatap oleh si tukang peras membuat Dante jadi nge _fly_. Manis sekali!

Mendadak ia kepikiran bagaimana kalau Yuno memakai baju _maid_ , pasti sangat aduhai. Lalu dia akan membangunkan Dante sambil memberi kecup pipi. Oh, bagaimana kalau Yuno duduk di pangkuannya dengan pakaian itu? Kemudian Yuno akan tersipu dengan wajah merah sambil bilang,

 _"_ _Tuan_ _,_ _tolong hentikan_ _."_

 _"_ _Tidak_ _bisa,_ _Yuno."_

Halu dulu tidak apa, lah. Semua hal berasal dari mimpi, bukan?

"Aku pesan burger dan jus jeruk saja."

Yuno agak curiga dengan orang itu sejak awal. Rasa-rasanya ia juga pernah mendengar suara orang itu. Maaf saja, Yuno tidak mudah ditipu. Ia berusaha mengingat dan akhirnya mengenali pelanggan itu.

"Om Dante? Ngapain di sini?"

Sial. Ketahuan. "Kudengar makanan di sini enak."

Yuno tahu itu hanya alasan. "Om mengikutiku, ' _kan_?"

"E-eh, kenapa kamu marah begitu, Yuno?"

Dante merinding melihat tatapan tajam dilayangkan ke arahnya. Yuno tampaknya benar-benar kesal karena waktunya dengan Asta terganggu. Meski Dante sudah tahu alasannya, tetap saja ... ia tidak boleh menyerah dengan mudah. Ia harus berju—

"Aku kira om orang baik, tapi rupanya om adalah penguntit."

 _Woi, ngaca sana!_ Maunya Dante bilang begitu tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Om bisa jelaskan, Yuno."

"Silakan pergi dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi."

"T-tapi—"

"Sekarang."

 _Glek_.

"Yuno, tunggu dulu. Om akan bayar lima kali lipat pesanan ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Hanya lima kali lipat?" Yuno bersidekap sambil menaik-turunkan ujung kaki.

Dante berpikir. "Sepuluh kali lipat?"

"Dua puluh kali lipat."

Dante pasrah saja, daripada tidak dimaafkan si manis dan tak bisa berkencan lagi di lain waktu. "Baiklah, dua puluh kali lipat."

"Begitu dong, Om." Yuno mencatat pesanannya. Ia agak mendekat ke arah Dante sambil berbisik. "Om ganteng, deh." kemudian berlalu pergi. Sementara Dante sudah meleleh di tempat.

 _Y_ _uno Grinbellior_ _b_ e _nar-benar_ _tukang peras nomor wahid._


End file.
